


Daniel/Vala/Cam

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Daniel/Vala/Cam

Daniel's gotten used to being kidnapped, tortured, killed, interrogated, beaten, turned into a caveman, killed, and tied up, and until recently, his team was pretty much used to it, too. Even though Sam and Jack and Teal'c would all be glad to see him after a rescue op, there are only so many times you can do the whole "I thought you were dead!" weeping and wailing and clutching of each other before it starts to get a little embarrassing in its frequency. Daniel's almost forgotten what it was like, eight or nine years ago, when having his team come through the door to save him (or going through a door to save his team) didn't feel old-hat.

So he's a little surprised by the rescue on P7A-4A4, when Cam and Vala burst through the door (with much more vigor than the door requires) and run to him, both of them placing careful hands on his shoulders and knees, both of them tangling their fingers in with the knots of the ropes that bind him. Daniel had just been sitting back and relaxing, trying to avoid rope-burn and figure out the potential significance of a few Mayan artifacts in his head, no big deal, kidnapping and bondage, it's not even like he died or anything, but Cam and Vala both seem to take it seriously.

"Sam and Teal'c are securing the entrance," Mitchell says, quick and clipped, his eyes roaming over Daniel's body, looking for wounds. "Are you okay, Jackson?"

Daniel's a little distracted by the giant knife that Vala pulls from nowhere and the relieved grin that she flashes him as she applies it to his bonds, but manages to answer. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, it was all a misunderstanding."

Cam tilts his head, reaches forward to push at Daniel's hairline.

"Ouch," Daniel says, annoyed. He can feel a little blood trickling sluggishly down the side of his face.

"They roughed you up a little," Mitchell says, and Daniel can hear steel in his voice. Daniel himself had sort of forgotten about the light beating - it happened over an hour ago, and hadn't been too bad.

"Well, they thought I was a servant of Ba'al, you can't really blame them." He shrugs philosophically.

Vala's finished cutting through the ropes. She puts the knife back - wherever - and slaps her own thighs before standing up out of her crouch. "All set to go, then," she says.

Daniel stands up, and maybe this particular head wound is a little more serious than he thought, because he sways a bit on his feet.

"Careful," Vala says, ducking her head under his armpit and sliding an arm around his side. She takes his weight, but at the same time, her hand slips into the waistband of his pants, just a little.

"Hey, hey, this is not an excuse for you to cop a feel," Daniel says. He still feels woozy.

Vala pouts at him. "But Daniel, that's just my way of telling you that I'm glad to see you," she says, and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek, entirely against his will. He tries, half-heartedly, to bat her away, but she just laughs and does it again, managing to make a closed-mouth kiss on the cheek more obscene than Daniel thought possible, complete with a little throaty noise and what might be a flash of her tongue against his skin. He rolls his eyes.

Mitchell's arm presses against his back, then, and Daniel becomes aware of Cam supporting him on the other side, another warm presence holding him up.

"Guys, this isn't necessary, I can walk. I'm fine," Daniel insists. He hasn't been treated this delicately since at least two or three deaths ago.

"We gotcha, Jackson, so just shut up and take it," Cam grumbles. Then, to Daniel's surprise, he mimics Vala's action, leaning in and pressing a fast, mwah-sounding, smacking kiss to Daniel's cheek. "You had us worried there, sunshine," he says. And there's something a little rough about Mitchell's voice, and there's something a little more tender and less carnal about Vala's fingertips against his waist, that makes Daniel reconsider.

They were worried about him. Daniel smiles; he'd almost forgotten.

As they walk out of the building together, Daniel remembers what he's supposed to say in this situation. "Thanks for coming to get me," he says.

"Always," Cam answers.


End file.
